Total Drama Golden Pond
by MeridianAntemeridian
Summary: Chris Mclean got his show greenlit once again and this may prove to be the most hardcore, competitive season yet. Featuring an pacifist, a occultist, twins, a basketball player, and more; the ratings are raving about it. Come experience the season!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Total Drama Island! I'm your host Chris Mclean back with my assistant, Chef, and I am pleased to announce that we have been renewed for another season, this time, located at a island called Golden Pond. We have 24 contestants competing in some of our most extreme challenges yet to win a… million… dollars!

-Transition to theme song-

Camera pans over island, showing a lake then the cabins and a cave before going over a cliff showing Hugo jumping and causing the water to splash on Troy and Stephanie, who were staring at each other. Camera zooms on the beach, showing Chelsea and Pamela sunbathing on the sand, and descends on the cabins, where Tori is wrapping bandages around Austin while Zack is drawing on the steps. The forest appears, showing Nate attempting to commune with the spirits, and screams when Kaitlynne jumps out while Grif is photographing them. Camera shows a waterfall and a raft appears, with Nick and Noah fighting each other before they fall off the raft down the waterfall. On a log, Gabriel is practicing some balancing acts but Lydia, swinging on a vine, smashes into him, causing them to fall on a table, ruining Grace's makeup tutorial. A basketball court appears, with Spencer beating Chef at the game while Sen and Lexa watches the game. On the dock, Ayden is fixing the dock while Luke and Madison argues. Ashley is filming her vlog as Alyssa runs away from the squirrels. Moves to nighttime, where they are around a campfire while the title appears overhead, Saying "Total Drama Golden Pond"

Chris stands on the dock, smiling. "Today, we welcome our campers. Oh gee, here comes our first one. Please welcome Ayden!"

Ayden, a tall guy, walks off the boat and greets him.

"Here comes Grace!"

Grace steps off, applying makeup. "I hope I'll have enough time to apply the makeup here!" She remarks. "Right, Chris?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Chris snickers. "Here comes Ashley!"

Ashley steps off, still vlogging. "So guys this place looks horri-" Chef knocks her camera into the water and she cries. Ayden felt bad and patted her back.

Chris smiles and continues. "Please welcome Austin"

Austin steps off and fist bumps Chris before a girl steps off.

"Please welcome Tori, our 'pacifist' " and whispers "we'll change you" before laughing and resumes.

"Please welcome Troy!" as the guy jumps off the boat.

"We got ourselves a spooky camper here! Please welcome Nate!"

The figure trips off the boat and falls on his face. The campers and Chris grimaces at his pain and Nate hisses "This island is haunted!"

Nate gets up and walk over to the campers and pause. "YOU!" He points at Tori and whispered "You give a vibe, you must be ignored. You are no danger to anybody, especially me!" and cackles as a lighting strikes even though it was sunny.

"Weird and spooky but cool, please welcome Chelsea" Chris speaks as a figure walk out onto the docks. Chelsea walked to Tori and they started talking, apparently already connecting.

"We aren't here to make friends!" a tall guy yells, looking like he plays basketball.

"Please welcome Spencer."

The campers look at him with fear.

"Please welcome Kaitlynne"

A seemingly evil woman jump off and smile. Nate hissed at her.

"Here's Lexa, Madison, and Luke!"

Lexa walked onto the dock, looking annoyed. Luke and Madison walked off, arguing over trivial stuff.

Chris laughed. "This should make for some tensions, amirite?"

Someone taking pictures of everything walked off the ship and Chris introduced him as Grif.

A girl and a guy walked off the dock. Tori instantly smiled at the girl as she gave a good vibe and everyone smiled in a moment. "This is Lydia" and the girl waved.

The guy waved and walked by, causing Nate to actually smile. "This one is Gabriel." Tori was hesitant about him. Ayden went on to pat him.

Tori momentarily felt a feeling of attraction at the guy coming in but decided it wasn't worth it. "This is Hugo."

Chelsea smiled at Hugo before being distracted by a guy covered in paint and a curly haired girl walked next to him.

"This is Zach and Sen" and Nate hissed at Zach.

"Dude, stop with that!" Ashley yelled, causing Nate to stare at her.

Two girls arrive, and Chris introduced them. "This is Pamela and Alyssa." They both waved

A girl arrived and Troy became infatuated by her. She smiled and was introduced as Stephanie.

"Finally, we have our final contestants, the twins Nick and Noah."

Everybody became infatuated at the beauty of the twins as they arrived.

"That's all of our contestants. Let's go over our island. Your cabins are over there, females on one side and males on the other. Each team takes one cabin, which leads me to our next thing, forming our teams. If I call your name, go over there."

The campers had mixed expression, some of excitement, others displaying annoyance.

"Tori, Chelsea, Ayden, Grif, Stephanie, Pamela, Troy, Gabriel, Kaitlynne, Grace, Hugo, and…. Nate."

Nate exasperated and whispered "The spirits will not watch for me."

"You guys will be the…. Bumbling Pixies!"

The team laughed with disbelief at the name.

"The rest of you: Nick and Noah, Ashley and Lexa, Luke and Spencer, Lydia and Alyssa, Austin and Zach, Madison and…. Sen."

Madison and Luke started arguing and Grif started taking pictures of them.

"You all will be the Graceful Goblins!"

Grace laughed, "Why didn't we get that name?"

Chris stare and ignore her.

Our next item, the Confessional, which you'll notice is the same one used in previous seasons, Use it to tell your plans, your feelings, and cast your votes.

-cuts to Confessional- Nate yells "That girl told me to shush. Was it Ashley? Yeah, well, she's going down first." He lights some candles and pleads. "Spirits, grant me the power to rid of her."

-cuts to Confessional- Tori smiles. "I love Chelsea, their so nice, and Kaitlynne ain't so bad. I think I'll have fun."

-cuts to Confessional- Spencer frowns. "I got to take down the strong people. That'll be Ayden, Stephanie, Grif, Troy, and Hugo. Yet I can't talk since I'm intimidating but that weird dude might do the trick."

-cuts to camp-

Let's start our challenges. Our first half. Chef will move your luggage, now run the 10 miles around the island now!"

Chef grumbled, pulling the luggage, as the campers started running.

-cuts to Confessional- Madison appears, grumbling. "That Luke is so annoying, I'll love to push him off the island, but I want to win so I gotta get on his good side."

-cuts to campers running-

Madison runs along Luke and huffs "I apologize for the bad start. We cool if I help you to the final?"

Luke looks at her warily,

-cuts to confessional- Luke laughs. "She serious?! She is so ANNOYING BUT I can work with her. As long as nobody pisses me off to hate her or she betrays me."- cuts to the finish line.

Chris arrives in his ATV to discover Nate at the finished line.

"What the-?! hOW DID YOU GET HERE?"

Chris talks into the walkie talkie but the battery are dead.

"The spirits are on my side, I just cut through the forest. They show me the way." Nate whispers.

"Creepy but you broke the rule. You didn't do 20 mi-" The cameraman whispers and Chris nodded. "It was 21 miles but uh ok, you can stay."

Troy arrives to hear the conversation.

-cuts to confessional- Troy is contemplating. "Nate could be useful. He's such a weakling physically but he got the smarts and if the spirits are 'guiding' him, he can get us to the final. Let's hope no one targets him. I'll be on his good side. -cuts to the finish line-

All the Goblins arrived at the finish line yet they were defeated by the Pixies, who were cheering.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Grace asks.

Chris laughed, "Yep, your missing Grif. The Goblins wins." The goblins cheered as the camera cuts to show Grif taking pictures.

Grif arrives to find the whole team pissed off. "Had fun taking pictures?" Stephanie asked sarcastically.

"To celebrate the first day, a glorious dinner will be served. Go to the mess hall. Both team can eat!" Both team runs off to the mess hall and the camera cuts to them finishing the galore of food.

Both teams were tired and full, grumbling they could sleep.

Chris arrives and smiled. "I forgot to mention the final challenge. Our second ever wake-a-thon!"

-cuts to confessional- Tori rubs her eyes. "This place sucks." -cuts to Alyssa- "Why did I even sign up for this?" -cuts to Grace crying- "My makeup is gonna be ruined" -cuts to Lydia- "Chris is so evil." She yawns.-Commercial break.-

_Hope you enjoy this. After the 2nd chapter, it'll be split up into the challenges and aftermath of the day. Thanks to my faithful friend, we'll call her CL, for suggesting this. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Last episode, we saw our new contestants, and we saw some devious planning. Haha. The Goblins won their challenge, and we granted both team a welcome feast that turned out to preclude our wake-a-thon."

-Transition to theme song-

Camera pans over island, showing a lake then the cabins and a cave before going over a cliff showing Hugo jumping and causing the water to splash on Troy and Stephanie, who were staring at each other. Camera zooms on the beach, showing Chelsea and Pamela sunbathing on the sand, and descends on the cabins, where Tori is wrapping bandages around Austin while Zack is drawing on the steps. The forest appears, showing Nate attempting to commune with the spirits, and screams when Kaitlynne jumps out while Grif is photographing them. Camera shows a waterfall and a raft appears, with Nick and Noah fighting each other before they fall off the raft down the waterfall. On a log, Gabriel is practicing some balancing acts but Lydia, swinging on a vine, smashes into him, causing them to fall on a table, ruining Grace's makeup tutorial. A basketball court appears, with Spencer beating Chef at the game while Sen and Lexa watches the game. On the dock, Ayden is fixing the dock while Luke and Madison argues. Ashley is filming her vlog as Alyssa runs away from the squirrels. Moves to nighttime, where they are around a campfire while the title appears overhead, Saying "Total Drama Golden Pond"

"But the Goblins, winning the first challenge, get to sleep an hour while the Pixies has to start when the Goblins sleep."

The Goblins cheered while the Pixies groaned.

The Goblins got to their cabin and all of them fell asleep within a few minutes while the Pixies went to the campsite to start, where the clock started ticking.

40 minutes: "I'm so sorry but I have to sleep. My makeup can't be rui-" Grace says before falling asleep.

An hour: The Goblins wakes up, feeling rested and join the Pixies.

-cuts to confessional- Nate is holding an camera, laughing. "I stole this from Ashley's luggage, well… the spirits stole it. Ashley is going down!- cuts to campfire. 5 hours have passed by.

Ashley grabs for her camera but can't find it and is frantically looking for it and wanders off.

8 hours: Spencer is doing push ups to keep awake while Kaitlynne is working on a mechanical device, we see that Grif has fallen asleep.

13 hours: Stephanie has fallen asleep while Troy is watching her.

-cuts to confessional- Troy is daydreaming. "Stephanie is so beautiful."- cuts to 19 hours.

Hugo has fallen asleep, with only 8 on the Pixies awake while the Goblins is all awake, cuts to Ashley snooping around Chris's place.

-Confessional booth shows Ashley screaming "I need to vlog for my fans!"-

27 hours: Ayden falls face first into the ground asleep. Pamela is drooling, obviously asleep. The Goblins laugh, staring the Pixies down.

-cuts to confessional- Lexa smiles, "They are going down!"-

A full day passes by: Madison and Zach are asleep.

-cuts to confessional- Lexa rubs her eyes, "Maybeeee I was wrong."

Troy smiles at Nate and is about to asks him about a alliance when Nate interrupts.

"Yes. I'll join if Gabriel joins in. I want him, he'll be useful." Troy smiles and looks at the camera.

-cuts to confessional- "That was weird but I'm happy." Troy says.

Meanwhile, Tori has just finished cementing a alliance with Kaitlynne and Chelsea. Kaitlynne whispers "We got to make some of the Goblins fall asleep, with this device humming, I can knock some of them out." The alliance nods.

On the Goblin side, Noah speaks to Lydia. "Let's team up, my brother is annoying and will be a threat." Lydia stares at Nick and agrees.

73 hour: Spencer is still pushing up while Gabriel after agreeing to join the alliance, falls asleep. Luke falls backward off the log, asleep while Madison laugh before falling forward, asleep.

81 hours: Chris checks on them, impressed. Chelsea and Kaitlynne has fallen to sleep, leaving Tori, Nate, and Troy awake for the Pixies while the Goblins got Spencer, Lexa, Nick, Noah, Lydia, Austin, Sen, and Alyssa awake, with Zach asleep. Camera cuts to Ashley asleep outside Chris's tent.

-Cuts to confessional- Austin woohoos, "I play video games all the time, I'll win."-

93 hours: Alyssa, Sen, and Nick are asleep because Tori placed Kaitlynne's device nearby earlier while Noah and Lydia highfives.

Chris smiles and opens a book, "This is the history of all the scary things ever known."

-cuts to confessional- Chris snickers. "I wanna see how long they last and anything scary will make them stay awake." He laughs.-

100 hours: Nate is asleep.

-cuts to confessional- Nate smiles. "Not my fault all the spirit things in the ghost chapter makes me happy, couldn't help it" He proceeds to dump the camera belonging to Ashley in the toilet.-

109 hours: Noah, Lydia, and Tori are asleep, leaving Troy to carry on Pixie, facing off against Lexa, Spencer, and Austin.

127 hours: Spencer falls asleep while pushing up. Troy stares at Austin and Austin passes out from exhaustion, leaving Lexa.

157 hours: Troy falls on Nate's body.

"Lexa is the winner, allowing the Goblins to win! See you at the campfire tonight, Pixies.

-cuts to confessional of everyone being impressed with Lexa.- Campfire ceremony appears.

"Tonight, I'll tell how this work. If you get a marshmallow, you're safe. Whoever didn't get one has to go to the Slingshot of Shame and you can't come back forever. Now you all voted earlier. Let's see…."

Chris thinks.

"Chelsea, Tori, Ayden, Troy, Gabriel, Kaitlynne, Nate, Stephanie, Pamela, Troy, and Hugo."

Grace and Grif looks nervous.

"Final one goes to…. , go home, really, stop taking pictures!"

Chef grabs Grif but the camera gets knock over. Switches to a new camera showing Ashley beating up the cameraman to get the camer, screaming "MY FANS NEED ME!"

Chris gets attacked as Ashley goes on a rampage.

"Kick her off!"

Camera cuts to show Ashey and Grif loaded in the slingshot, and Chris says "Won't be missed here. Bye." He pushes a button, slinging them.

Chris organizes a meeting for all the contestants. "Since Ashley got banished, um… the network is bringing another contestant in for the next challenge in 3 days. SDee you all soon!"

Cuts to confessional- Nate is holding a book. "The spirits told me through some spells this would happen. Don't. Mess. With. ME!" Ashley is gone and I am happy." He laughs before looking at the book.

_Who's our contestant? Who will win?! Tune in next time!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Last episode, we saw new alliances being formed on both teams, and the most brutal wake-a-thon yet in which Lexa, the winner of the challenge, beat Troy to stay awake for 6 days and 13 hours to snag the Goblins' first victory. We saw the pixies eliminate Grif but also we kicked off Ashley for assaulting me. So tune in to… Total.. Drama… Golden Pond!"

-Transition to theme song-

Camera pans over island, showing a lake then the cabins and a cave before going over a cliff showing Hugo jumping and causing the water to splash on Troy and Stephanie, who were staring at each other. Camera zooms on the beach, showing Chelsea and Pamela sunbathing on the sand, and descends on the cabins, where Tori is wrapping bandages around Austin while Zack is drawing on the steps. The forest appears, showing Nate attempting to commune with the spirits, and screams when Kaitlynne jumps out while Grif is photographing them. Camera shows a waterfall and a raft appears, with Nick and Noah fighting each other before they fall off the raft down the waterfall. On a log, Gabriel is practicing some balancing acts but Lydia, swinging on a vine, smashes into him, causing them to fall on a table, ruining Grace's makeup tutorial. A basketball court appears, with Spencer beating Chef at the game while Sen and Lexa watches the game. On the dock, Ayden is fixing the dock while Luke and Madison argues. Ashley is filming her vlog as Alyssa runs away from the squirrels. Moves to nighttime, where they are around a campfire while the title appears overhead, Saying "Total Drama Golden Pond"

Chris stands awkwardly. "Well… we gotta change the intro after kicking Ashley off. Well. Let's wake the campers up."

-cuts to Chris starting the sirens, waking the campers up-

-cuts to mess hall, where Chris is standing in front of the tables.-

"Welcome campers, hope you all slept well, hehe"

-cuts to confessional- Tori got bags under her eyes, "Bruh, I can sleep again. I'm always tired. Plus my stomach hurts." -cuts to Lexa.- "Damn, I could sleep better if someone knocked me unconscious"- cuts to table-

Chris gets serious. "Since the Goblins are missing one player since I banished Ashley, the network told me to bring another player in. Please welcome Nolan."

A tall guy walks in and the camera zooms on Tori, who has been lovestruck. Nolan joins the Goblin and sits down before noticing Tori and gets lovestruck, He waves at her.

-cuts to confessional, where Tori is hugging herself. - "Oh my god, he's so cute. Wait, he's the enemy! BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN LOOK!" and she squeals.- cuts to mess hall-

Chris smiles. "Enough chit-chat. You all get to eat."

The teams cheered as covered platters are placed on the table.

"But… that's the challenge. It ranges from yummy to neutral to nasty to outright disgusting. Everyone has to participate. The cool thing is no matter how much you vomit, you still keep moving up the ladder unless you raise your hand and quit. The last person left willing to eat wins the challenge for their team."

-cuts to confessional- "Of course it's a eating challenge and my stomach is upset." Tori points out and cross her arm.- cuts to Alyssa shivering- "I'm so scared. I have a fear of vomiting."- cuts to tables-

The platters reveal mac and cheese. Everyone is happy. "Chris, are these gluten-free?" Austin asks.

Chris thinks before saying "Nope."

-cuts to confessional- Austin punches the toilet "Why Chris?! Gluten are my allergies!"- cuts to tables-

Everyone eats it, including Austin.

"Oh did I forget to mention that it may not be in order of yummy to average to disgusting. It's random." He laughs as the platter reveals calamari, still alive. Madison picks one and the octopus smacks her with one of its tentacles. Nate swallows one down. Everyone follows his lead.

The next platter served is ice cream. Nate gags.

-cuts to confessional- Nate shivers. "I hate ice cream. It's… slippery."- cuts to table.

Nate is about to raise his hand when Kaitlynne smacks him. "Your gonna eat the damn ice cream."

Nate nods and gobbles it before vomiting.

Chris laughs as a count-a-puke counter appears and turn to one.

-cuts to confessional- Kaitlynne smacks her hand together. "I'll be damn if our team loses the first member." -cuts to Nate rocking himself.- "I saw her… she's a demon…"-cuts to Chris smiling. "Got a bet with chief he'll vomit first before I do." -cut to the tables-

Everyone eats their ice cream and the next plate is revealed to be cake, chocolate cake with vanilla icing. Everyone eats that.

The next platter is rotten bananas. Alyssa starts gagging at the smell and raises her hand before running.

Everyone stares at it before Luke picks one up and bites one. Everyone follows him.

The next platter is french fries from McMickeys. Everyone eats it before Tori groans "I'm full" and Gabriel sticks his finger down Tori's throat without permission and she empties her stomach.

Puke counter turns two.

A while goes by without anybody quitting. Chris yells "Somebody quit!" and the next platter is served, which is Italian dressing bottles, which must be drank in some amount. Hugo drinks a teaspoon of it before puking on Grace and Stephanie. Grace screams "That's my favorite shorts and you ruined my makeup!" and cries.

Puke counter goes to 3.

-cuts to Stephanie in confessional booth- "Jesus christ, Grace is a narcissist. A bigger one than my sister, wait is this live, oh my god, ooops Julie. Bye" and she runs out- cuts to Troy- "Hugo made Stephanie sad. Dude, I need to get him voted off but who can I convince?"- cuts to table-

Lydia drinks it and gags before vomiting. "This isn't Italian, this is Catalina!"

Puke counter is 4 now.

Chef laughs.

Everyone drinks their share. The next platter is revealed to be sheep eyes. Lydia vomits along with Lexa. They raise their hands.

Puke counter goes to 6.

Tori starts to raise her hand but Kaitlynne tells her she can do it and she nods, becoming the first person to eat it. Everyone follows suit until Hugo comments "I eat these all the time!" and Chelsea vomits before raising their hand.

Puke counters raises to 7.

The video fast forward to shows various food forcing Austin, Stephanie, Pamela, Gabriel, Troy, Spencer, Noah, and Zach. The puke counter is now 34.

The platters reveals Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantulas. Before Chris can speak, Nate grabs one and eat it before swallowing. Everyone is horrified, with Sen, Madison, Tori, and Hugo vomiting multiple times and raises their hand and Chris vomits before giving 20 dollars to Chef. Chris then yells "Dude! It was a joke platter, you didn't have to eat it!" before vomiting again.

The puke counter is now 59.

"But… that was entertainment gold. The Pixies get 5 rounds free of platters." He laughs.

-cut to confessional- Kaitlynne laughs. "He got balls." -cuts to Ayden. "Boy got some Australian blood in him and he done something I, an Australian refuse to do."-Cuts to Nate crying. "THE POOR TARANTULA! The spirits will surely curse me today."-cuts to Goblins finishing the 5th round without the Pixies.

Camera shows only Grace, Ayden, Kaitlynne, Nate, Nick, Madison, Nolan, and Luke.

The next platter is cow brains. All the contestant finishes it before Madison yells "We been eaten nothing good the last 7 platters. Give something sweet."

Chris snickers before saying "You may." and cupcakes are brought in. All the contestant eats it before Madison screams "It got live maggots!" and vomits, raising her hands. Kaitlynne and Ayden raises their hands before vomiting.

Puke counter is now 62.

The next platter is announced to be soup made from the toilet water in the confessional.

Nick announces that it can't be that bad before slurping it and gags before vomiting. He burps and the stench causes Madison to puke before they both raise their hands.

Grace sighs before slurping it all down without vomiting. Nate's eyes open in fear before looking at the soup and slurps it all.

Nolan and Luke follows Nate in drinking the soup. Chef comes up to the Pixies' table and Nate turns around and vomit on Chef's feet.

The puke counter is now 65.

Chris laughs before announcing the next plate is toenails from Chris himself and Chef. Grace starts crying and raises her hand before running away. "This is the round where the Goblins get to tell Nate how to eat the toenails and if Nate completes it, he gets to tell Chef what to cook for the Goblins." Chris laughs.

Luke and Nolan deliberate before Luke announces "Nate must has Chef spit on the toenails and he must chew it for 10 minutes without vomiting and swallow it."

-cuts to confessional- Chris is laughing and crying. "That's so evil" - cuts to Luke sitting- "I swear Nate has to be the cause of Ashley disappearing. I'm gonna cause him pain. He'll vomit because I saw Chef eating his boogers earlier."-cuts to Chef picking and eating his boogers-cuts to Chef spitting on the toenails-

Nate takes the plate and pour the toenails in his mouth. The timer starts and as he chews it, Luke and Nolan vomits. The puke counter goes to 67.

Nate swallows the toenails when the timer is up. This causes Chris to gag. "Wow… wow…. Wow… um Nate, choose your challenge."

"Can I consult with my team?"

"Yes, you may." Chris answers and Nate nods. The team comes and deliberates.

After several minutes, Nate announces "We want chewing gum chewed by everyone covering a mushroom dipped in the confessional toilet water."

-cuts to confessional- Pamela laughs. "I came up with that idea because I went to school with Luke and he can't handle mushrooms."- cuts to Chef cooking it and collecting gum from everyone to put on the mushroom and dip in the toilet.-

"Here's the special" Chef presents and laugh.

Luke grabs one and eat half before vomiting violently and raising his hand.

Nolan takes one and eats it all, causing everyone to vomit before he himself vomits.

The puke counter goes to 88.

"That… was… disgusting and awesome" Chris shouted.

The camera shows Nate and Nolan on a standoff as they go through 21 more platters.

""This platter.. Is pufferfish, but cooked raw without instructions by our interns. It may be poisoned or not.

Both contestants nodded before both ate it.

Chris tells the next platter are vanilla milkshakes.

Nate reaches for it before gagging and convulses before paralyzing, one hand accidentally raised.

"The Goblins wins with Nolan! Chef, get Nate's stomach pumped please."

Kaitlynne yells "He didn't raise it consciously! You can't accept it!"

Chris shrugs. "Rules are if hand is raised, you quit." and laughs before adding "See you at the campfire tonight."

-cuts to confessional- Kaitlynne is yelling how unfair it is.- cuts to Tori- "I don't like Gabe. He made me vomit on purpose."-cuts to Ayden- "Nate got guts eating everything."-cuts to Spencer- "Nolan is useful."-cut to Nolan- "I only made it because I got to look at the most beautiful girl in the world, Tori. I wish I could talk to her. Maybe today? But dude… Nate almost beat me. I feel bad for him losing that way."-

_The Goblins wins again. What will happen in the aftermath and campfire? Thanks to CL for bringing the idea of Nolan. _


	4. Chapter 4

Camera shows the medical tent nearby the mess hall, where Nate is on a raised board, now getting off an oxygen mask but is still drooling and partly and Gabriel walks in, aiming to decide who to vote off.

"We should vote for either Tori, Chelsea, or Kaitlynne. They formed a alliance from what I seen of them and it's best to get rid of them." Gabriel noted.

"No. We should focus on the weak links in our team and Hugo seems like one." Troy argues, hoping they see reasoning.

Nate thinks before attempting to speak, slurring his words. "I'mmm vot ssur wvo yet."

-cuts to coffessional- Nate is on the board, slurring "Cvris iss vonna pay for allmoossttt killlll meeee" and then looks around before yelling "Trooo, get me ouuuuuttt"-cuts to the alliance between Tori, Chelsea, and Kaitlynne-

"We need to vote for Gabriel. He made me puke." Tori said, getting emotional.

"No! He's in a alliance. We can't afford getting targeted." Kaitlynne replied.

Chelsea sat there, thinking. "Why not team with them?"

Tori and Kaitlynne looked at Chelsea like they were crazy. "Explain." They ask in unison.

"If we partner with them, we can form a super bloc of 6 people agreeing to vote, and nobody on the team can vote us off. Though they could backstab us but it's a risk."

"Chelsea got a point. I don't think they would backstab. Well Troy wouldn't and Nate seems like he's too fearful of karma to attempt that."

"Then it's agreed we should offer them the opportunity?" Tori said.

"Aye" The other members answered.

The camera follows Tori as she looks for the other alliance before finding them in the medical tent. The sight of Nate made her admire him eating all of that.

"We, meaning me, Kaitlynne, and Chelsea, extends a offer for you to join our bloc and form an alliance that can vote anyone off and be safe."

The guys question her before consulting Nate, who was speaking better.

"The spirits tells me she is being truthful. We shall join them. They had a good idea."

Troy interrupted by saying "we'll join if Stephanie joins our alliance. I feel she is useful."

Tori looked at him before nodding, it is a deal."

-cuts to confessional- Troy appears to be sweating. "I'm glad Tori listened and the guys didn't question me. Now I can get to know Stephanie."-cuts to Tori approaching Stephanie-

"Stephanie, is it?"

"Umm yes?"

"We have a offer. You been requested to join our alliance, consisting of me, Chels-"

"Yeah yeah, I figure you got with the guys. I'm glad you asked me. The answer is yes."

"Great! Meet us in 15 at the mess hall."

Tori walked toward the mess hall and knocked into someone and fell down.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry!" Nolan yelled and help her up.

Tori blushed and said "It's cool."

Nolan flustered and trip on his words before asking "Friends?"

"Sure!" Tori said and camera cuts to confessional where it shows her squealing. Camera transitions to Nolan in the confessional blushing before saying "Oh my god, she said yes!"

-camera cuts to show the Goblins enjoying nice food and partying, celebrating their victory.-

-cuts to confessional showing Grace cleaning her face free of vomit- "I'm voting for Hugo, he vomited on me and I don't appreciate that."-cuts to Ayden- "I'm voting for Grace. She's too focus on her makeup and it'll mess our mojo up."-cuts to Pamela- "I'm voting for Tori. I swear she's up to something. She's too nice!"-cuts to Hugo- "I'm voting for Nate. He made us lose the challenge. He could avoid getting paralyzed."-cuts to show all the alliance voting for Hugo- cuts to the campfire ceremony, where everyone is sitting on stumps, except Nate, who's still on a board.-

"Nice to see you all again." Chris said before showing the marshmallows. "The people who are safe are...Kaitlynne, Chelsea, Pamela, Troy, Gabriel, Stephanie, Ayden, Grace, and Tori." He threw the marshmallows and everyone caught it.

Only Hugo and Nate are left, with Nate drooling.

"One of you lost the challenge and the other got major hate-"

A marshmallow hit Chris as Kaitlynne yelled "Hurry up!"

"Alright! The person going home tonight is….. Hugo!" Chris announces and throw the marshmallow, which bounces off Nate's head."

Chef picks Hugo up as he starts yelling and Grace yells "Wait". She runs up to him and put makeup on his face before smudging them. "That's why!"

Chef places Hugo in the slingshot and Chris pushes the button, slinging him off the island.

"Thanks for watching, tune in next time!"

_What challenge awaits them next? Will the alliance work?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Last time, we met Nolan, our newest contestant! We had our 2nd challenge, in which contestants kept eating everything until they gave up. In the final match up between Nate and Nolan, they ate unprepared pufferfish and Nate got paralyzed from it, causing him to accidentally quit and giving Nolan, and therefore, the Goblins their second win. We saw the Pixies form a bloc between multiple people and got Hugo voted off. So tune in to… Total.. Drama… Golden Pond!"

-Transition to theme song-

Camera pans over island, showing a lake then the cabins and a cave before going over a cliff showing a bear jumping and causing the water to splash on Troy and Stephanie, who were staring at each other. Camera zooms on the beach, showing Chelsea and Pamela sunbathing on the sand, and descends on the cabins, where Tori is wrapping bandages around Austin while Nolan is reading and Zack is drawing on the steps. The forest appears, showing Nate attempting to commune with the spirits, and screams when Kaitlynne jumps out while Grif is photographing them. Camera shows a waterfall and a raft appears, with Nick and Noah fighting each other before they fall off the raft down the waterfall. On a log, Gabriel is practicing some balancing acts but Lydia, swinging on a vine, smashes into him, causing them to fall on a table, ruining Grace's makeup tutorial. A basketball court appears, with Spencer beating Chef at the game while Sen and Lexa watches the game. On the dock, Ayden is fixing the dock while Luke and Madison argues as Alyssa runs away from the squirrels. Moves to nighttime, where they are around a campfire while the title appears overhead, Saying "Total Drama Golden Pond"

"Hope you enjoyed our new introduction! We got a classic game today for our campers!" Chris smiles and the intercom wakes both teams up.

"Oh god, I'm still sick from that challenge!" Tori groaned as Nate falls out of bed, his body still jerky and recovering.

Grace is already up, applying her makeup.

In the Goblins' cabin….

Nick and Noah are still arguing about which bed is rightfully theirs, keeping the boy side up half the night.

Alyssa runs out the cabin screaming, the squirrels chasing her.

-cuts to confessional- Alyssa is breathing hard. "Ever since I was young, squirrels hates me. I don't know why…" She says as the door opens and the squirrels attacks her, cutting the footage off-

The contestants, after eating in the mess hall, waits for Chris to arrive.

Chris comes in, with a red ball. "Today, we are meeting in a glass enclosure on the beach and we are playing a classic, Dodgeball!" and he throws the ball at Chelsea, who dodges it and it hits Nate in the chest, throwing him against the wall.

"The rules are simple. Dodge the balls and hit the other players. Catch the ball and the thrower is out. Your able to call in another player. Questions?"

Tori raises her hand.

"None? Awesome. Beach in 10."

-cuts to confessional- "Really Chris? I can't hurt anybody because of my pacifism." Tori exclaims. -cuts to Spencer- "We are going win! We got the most athletic people on the island! They're a bunch of nerds ready to lose!"- cuts to the enclosure on the beach-

Chef is on a lifeguard post. He starts yelling "This is best out of 5! Form your team of 5 players at a time!"

Spencer took control and chose himself, Noah, Nick, Madison, and Lexa and they got on the court, smiling.

Tori got on the bench and yelled "Don't touch me, my stomach hurts!"

Ayden took charge and chose himself, Kaitlynne, Gabriel, Troy, and Stephanie. They got on the court hesitantly.

Chef whistle, starting the game. All except one ball was taken by the Goblins. The lone ball was taken by Stephanie and she threw it, but Madison caught it, taking Stephanie out.

Nick threw the ball and it hit Troy in the eyebrow, causing him to bleed.

Lexa threw the ball but Gabriel caught it, taking Lexa out so he called Nate in but as we walked in, he got hit by Nick's ball, knocking him over. Gabriel and Ayden high fived anyway, and threw the balls at Noah but missed, causing Ayden to get hit in the crouch by Spencer's ball. Gabriel tried to help him but got hit by Madison. This left Kaitlynne and she threw a ball but Madison caught it, winning the round for the Goblins.

Round two started with Sen, Alyssa, Luke, Lydia, and Nolan for the Goblins. Nate, Pamela, Chelsea, Grace, and Troy played for the blew the whistle and the Goblins got all the balls.\

The video pause to show Chris snickering in the foreground. "This round was so good in slow motion we're showing all the people hit in slow motion this round."

The video resume and the Goblins threw the ball at Grace and the video showed Grace in slow motion, 2 balls hitting her face and the other two hitting her chest.

The balls thrown by the Pixies were dodged and pick up by the Goblins. They threw the balls at Pamela and it went into slow motion, showing Pamela with 3 balls hitting her chest and one to the face.

Again, all balls missed the Goblins and were picked up. They split up their attack, 3 for Troy and 2 for Chelsea. The video went into slow motion, the 2 balls hitting Troy's chest, the other one for his lips. The other two balls hitting Chelsea in the chest and the camera zoomed on Zach saying "I'm so sorry!"

-cuts to confessional- Zach is sitting upright and thinking. "You know what, I think Chelsea's kinda cute. I felt bad for hitting them with the dodgeball…." He starts blushing.- cuts to Nate being the last one standing-

"Your going down" The Goblins yelled and threw their balls, but Nate starting running around, dodging them but the balls rolled back to the Goblins and Nate paused, but it was too late. The video slowed down as 5 balls hits his face in rapid succession. "Let's repeat that!" Chris says and the video plays over twice. He chuckles.

-cuts to confessional- Nate appears, with two black eyes and numerous bumps. "Ugh, I can't see… I hate this camp.."-cuts to the Pixies helping Nate up.

"Time out!" Ayden says and Chef grants them their request. "Dammit, we can not lose again! I DON'T WANNA BE AT THE CEREMONY TONIGHT AGAIN!" He yells. "What about Tori?" Pamela suggested. The team looks at Tori, and someones says "Who wants to wake her up?" Kaitlynne pushes Chelsea and Chelsea groans "Fine!"

Chelsea shakes Tori and Ayden yells "If you don't help us, we're voting you off!"

Tori jolts up and says "Fine."

Tori walks over and sees Troy and Nate and gasp. "What happened!?"

Troy simplys says "The Goblins." and she understood.

"Nate, stay out of the game. You're too roughed up to play. Sit the game out." and Nate nodded and sat down.

"As a pacifist, I have to play dodgeball differently." Pamela rolls her eyes and Tori continues. "We all have to dodge, and catch the balls. Gabriel and Ayden can be our throwers. We feed them the balls we dodge or catch! Let's go!"

Tori, Ayden, Gabriel, Kaitlynne, and Stephanie line up, facing Spencer, Luke, Madison, Nick, and Sen.

The game starts and the Goblins takes the balls once again, but this time, their shocked. Madison and Nick are taken out as Tori and Gabriel catches the balls. The balls are thrown by Ayden and Gabriel, hitting Sen and Luke. Spencer growls and throws the ball on purpose, hitting Nate in the face again. Kaitlynne yells "He did it on purpose!" "My bad!" Spencer responded and Chef decided it was an accident. Gabriel took revenge for Nate and hit Spencer in the crotch.

The round went for the Pixies and they cheered.

The next team was Gabriel, Ayden, Chelsea, Pamela, and Troy and they won once again against Noah, Alyssa, Lydia, Austin, and Zach. The only notable thing was Tori 'accidently' threw the ball and hit Gabriel in the face.

-cuts to the confessional- Tori is giggling. "I got my revenge against him for making me vomit! Why does he make me violent!? I don't care. I don't like him!."- cuts to final round, with Tori, Grace, Pamela, and the throwers against Spencer, Nick, Noah, Luke, and Nolan.

Tori and Nolan runs for the balls but they stop inches from each other and tori gently says "Hi."

Nolan replies back with hello and they blush but both gets taken out by their enemy teams respectfully. Both teams keeps catching balls and calls other players in. At one point, Sen gets nervous and accidentally throws the ball out of bounds, hitting Nate in the face.

40 minutes passes and Only Tori, Ayden, Spencer, and Sen are left.

Spencer throws the ball at Tori but Ayden takes one for the team but gets hit in the crotch again. Spencer takes Sen's ball and throws it at Tori but she catches it, taking Spencer out.

-cuts to confessional- Spencer is punching everything. "She's a **-! **" - Cuts to game-

Tori calls on Kaitlynne and she comes. Sen throws the ball but is nervous, hitting Chef and knocking him off the stand. Sen throws once again and Troy dodges the ball but Nate gets hit again in the face. "Get your head on straight!" Madison yells and Sen nods, hitting Kaitlynne in the stomach.

Sen smiles evilly and throws the ball, hitting Tori in the chest. The Pixies gasp.

They then start to cheer as Tori rises up, holding the ball she caught.

Sen kneels and screams as the team carries Tori out.

"The Pixies has their first win. See you at the campfire tonight, Goblins!" Chris announces and laughs.

_Who's going home tonight? Tune in next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

The camera cuts to the Goblins walking to their cabin, with the Pixies watching them, angry with them for causing Nate, who is shown to be in bed with bandages around his head.

The Goblins gets to the cabin and no sooner has it been occupied that both the boys and the girls started debating on who to eliminate.

The girls argued that Spencer should be eliminated because he was in control of the team during the challenge and decided that Spencer would be voted off.

In the boys side, they quickly agreed on the fact Sen lost the game because Tori was not expected.

Luke got up when the meeting was over and went to the dock. A few minutes passed and we see Madison approaching him.

"Who did you decide on, dude?" Madison asked.

"Sen. You?"

"Spencer. But we can't afford him to leave yet. Plus we got to eliminate those that might pose a problem and Sen got too nervous. I'll vote for Sen."

"Sweet. Then we conclude our business."

-cuts to confessional- Madison is filing her nails. "We got to eliminate attention from us and create distrust." -cuts to Luke- "I plan on taking Madison out when the opportunity arise, especially if the team needs her gone." Luke smiles.-cuts to beach-

Tori is listening to some music when someone sits by her. "Chips?"

Tori saw it was Nolan and smiled, nodding her head. She took some of the chips.

"Who you listening to?"

"Yellow Nylon, they're a girl group from Korea I love Korean Music!"

"Cute- I mean Cool!"

-cuts to confessional- Nolan facepalms himself-cuts to Tori squealing-cuts to them on the beach-

Dusk is approaching. "Shoot, I have to go to the ceremony. See you soon?" Nolan asked.

Tori rubbed her head and smiled. "Yeah, see you soon!"

Nolan stood off and walk off. Tori is fawning but notices the camera. "Are you recording this? Get the hell out of here!"

-cuts to the campfire-

Chris stands with a plate of marshmallow. "It's nice to see you all here, here's the rules-"

"We seen the show, just give the marshmallows please." Nick groans.

Chris squints his eyes. "Fine. The people who receives a marshmallow are…. Noah, Nick Madison, Luke, Alyssa, Austin, Zach, Lexa, Lydia."

Only two are left. Spencer and Sen. "The person going home tonight is…. Sen!"

Sen bowed her head as Spencer enjoys the marshmallow.

The females start arguing, knowing one of them betrayed the trust.

-cuts to Sen in the slingshot- Chris pulls out the remote and Sen accepts the fate. Then she observes Madison behind Chris waving. "Girls! It was-" She screams as she is slingshotted into the distance.

Chris laughs. "Stay tune for next time!"

The screen turns gray before it shows two people making out in the woods.

The camera zooms in to reveal the two people are Chelsea and Zach.

_OOO SPICY! STAY TUNE NEXT TIME. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chris walks on the beach before stopping and speaking. "Last episode, we saw the Pixies winning their first challenge after a disastrous start when the Goblins won the first two games. Their secret weapon was Tori, whose unique skills stemming from Pacifism help the team win and we saw the Goblins eliminate Sen off. What will happen this episode?! Stay tuned!"

Camera pans over island, showing a lake then the cabins and a cave before going over a cliff showing a bear jumping and causing the water to splash on Troy and Stephanie, who were staring at each other. Camera zooms on the beach, showing Chelsea and Pamela sunbathing on the sand, and descends on the cabins, where Tori is wrapping bandages around Austin while Nolan is reading and Zack is drawing on the steps. The forest appears, showing Nate attempting to commune with the spirits, and screams when Kaitlynne jumps out while Grif is photographing them. Camera shows a waterfall and a raft appears, with Nick and Noah fighting each other before they fall off the raft down the waterfall. On a log, Gabriel is practicing some balancing acts but Lydia, swinging on a vine, smashes into him, causing them to fall on a table, ruining Grace's makeup tutorial. A basketball court appears, with Spencer beating Chef at the game while Sen and Lexa watches the game. On the dock, Ayden is fixing the dock while Luke and Madison argues as Alyssa runs away from the squirrels. Moves to nighttime, where they are around a campfire while the title appears overhead, Saying "Total Drama Golden Pond"

Camera pans to the campers sleeping before the intercom wakes them up, announcing "Come to the beach in 10 minutes!"

-Cuts to confession- Luke groans, still sleeping. "Ugh can't we actually eat?"- cuts to the beach.

The team were grumbling when Chris came onto the beach. "Hello teams, hope you had a restful night, because we are going to have a lot of digging to do today. But first, we have a preliminary challenge that gives the winning team an advantage.

Both teams started getting excited.

-cuts to confessional- Kaitlynne is filing her nails before looking at the camera. "I'll be *#$ *$^ & *$ if this team doesn't win this preliminary round!" She screams before throwing the filer at the camera. -cuts to Austin- "Bro, I bet if it's a beach challenge, we'll win this because I have been to every beach. Turk and Caicos, Monaco, Naples, Fiji, Na-" -cuts to Chris on the beach-

"For the preliminary challenge, the team must split up and find a treasure chest with a key. Once somebody finds it, use the walkie talkie and meet back here. Whoever wins will get an advantage for the next challenge. The walkie talkies are next to me. On your marks, get set, go!"

The teams starts running and Nate along with Madison gets run over.

-cuts to confessional- "This island is haunted. There's no way I should be getting hurt this much." Nate rubs his elbows. - cuts to Luke laughing- "I push Madison down as we started running."-cuts to Madison- "I must have fallen down! I am so clumsy sometimes."-Cuts to Ayden rubbing his eyes- "Nate is just a liability! He's only gonna slow us down with his clumsiness! I also bet Madison and Luke are in love with each other but they need to stop playing games!"-cuts to the team running through the island, looking in all the places.

Alyssa looks into a hole in a tree and she screams, the squirrels attacking her.

-Cut to Ayden in confessional- "Why did that girl sign up for this show when squirrels are a possibility?"-cuts to Pamela looking in the cabins-

Pamela is on the ground, searching for something. She looks into the camera and say "I don't trust Tori, there has to be something incriminating her!"

-cut to Ayden in the confessional- "I saw Pamela looking in the cabin, she's a stalker!"-cut to Chelsea walking in the woods-

Chelsea is walking by themselves when they get snatched by a figure in the trees, unable to scream.

-cut to Ayden- "Chelsea is lazy, I haven't seen them at all today!" -cut to Noah arguing with Nick. Nick turns around and says "Whatever!" and we see a figure snatch Noah away from Nick. Nick turns around and is puzzled but smiles.

-cut to Nick- "At least my annoying twin is gone! I can finally relax!"-cut to Ayden- "The twins are always *^ **&# arguing every night! CHRIST!" - Cuts to Grace in the communal bathroom-

"OOOO" Grace exclaims as she finds some makeup and picks it up when

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Grace is launched out of the bathroom by an explosive and lands in the trees.

-cuts to Chris in the confessional- "I-" He snickers. "I may have forgotten to mention that I booby trapped the whole island for the challenges today." Chris starts laughing. -cut to Ayden- "And Grace?! Why are you so focus on your makeup instead of helping us win?!" -cut to Grace stuck in the tree-

She looks around before seeing the treasure chest. "Hey guys" She say before grabbing the walkie talkie but starts slipping through the branches and fall on Tori, who was revealed to be seen talking to Nolan. "Are you o-" Nolan started speaking before being crushed by the treasure chest, which dropped from the tree.

-cuts to Tori- "Ummn… I may have a crush on Nolan, but I feel bad! He's the enemy!" -cuts to Nolan- "I'm glad Tori's ok and didn't get hurt!" He blush, his hair messed up. -cut to Ayden- "Oh and don't get me started on Tori and Nolan. They need to stop looking at each other and help with the teams." His Australian accent become obvious-cut to everybody on the Pixies rushing back to the beach.

-cut to spencer and Lexa walking by the pond-

"So it's agree we should take out A- " Lexa speaks to Spencer before being interrupted by Madison and Lydia running past them and all of them started running, and the camera reveals a bunch of butterflies buzzing chasing them.

-Ayden have a look of confusion on his face- "Butterflies?! Seriously? Spencer is just a jerk and Lexa just suck up to people! Lydia? She's so boring she'll be flour as a flavour!"- cuts to Zach finding Alyssa being chased by the squirrels-

"Just go into the stream, the squirrels won't get you!" Alyssa follows the directions hesitantly and steps into the stream but she slips on something. At that moment, the squirrels stop chasing her and leave her alone. "Hey, it's the treasure chest!" Alyssa shouted and Zach told the news via the walkie talkie and then went on to help her.

The goblins met at the beach but were disappointed to see the Pixies beat them to it. Kaitlynne snicker before looking around and said "where's Chelsea?" Lydia followed by chiming in and said "Yeah, where's Noah?" "I don't care about him." Nick said.

Chris walks onto the beach with a glass of water and sipped it before saying. "The next challenge is finding your missing teammate, who was kidnapped by Chef-cuts to Chef wearing a pirate costume, then back to Chris- They are buried somewhere on the beach -cuts to Chelsea and Noah in a coffin somewhere on the beach- and while your digging for them, you have to avoid booby traps and Chef shooting cannonballs at you. -show Chef manning a cannon and interns getting shot into the sky by explosives-

"Our reward?- Troy asked and Chris gave them a map. "It shows the general area Chelsea is buried in. Good luck team! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it's jellyfish season so don't get stung! Here's some shovels! Go!"Chris starts laughing.

Soon, the team are working on finding their teammates, but the pixies are arguing over how to read the map. Stephanie starts arguing it's showing the area by the cabins while Gabriel is saying it's by the dock. -cut to Ayden- "Stephanie is so obnoxious, She thinks she's trying to help but she's clueless. Oh my god! Gabriel can get $%$#$ %! He's so arrogant!"-cut to the Goblins already diving up and digging holes when Austin finds a treasure chest. -cut to Austin- "Oh my god, I found treasure! I can be even richer and not have to be on this show anymore! " -cut to Austin on the beach- "I'll just save this for later!" He whisper and cover it back up. -cut to Ayden- "Austin is a no good rich spoiled dirty c-" - cut to Kaitlynne digging-

"Tori, look over there while I dig this spot up" She looks at Ayden. "Boy! Start helping with us or we're voting you off!"Ayden groan and start digging. -cut to Ayden- "Kaitlynne is just a ugly no good bossy b-"-cut to Zach telling the story of him getting stuck in the everglades while digging-

"So an alligator was heading for me when my ride finally arrived and I was never that relieved to see a person then that mo-" A cannonball hit Zach as he was telling the story and Chef laughed. Meanwhile, Troy was laughing when he made a wrong move with his shovel and he launched from his spot to a spot near Chris, who said "Ouch that gotta hurt dude!" -cut to Aydeb- "We're not here to make friends Zach! Also, Troy, focus on us, not the tea-" Ayden rants before Lexa crashes through the booth, hitting him along with the cannon on her.-cut to the beach-

Nate dodges a cannonball before stepping on a jellyfish and gets stung before launching into the sand from a cannonball. Ayden grabs the map from Stephanie and pushes her. Stephanie stumbles backward and step on an explosive and launches into the air, hitting several seagulls before landing in a pile of jellyfish and gets stung repeatedly before water brings in electric eels which electrocutes her. Everybody stares at Stephanie before turning their attention on Ayden and scowl.

-cut to Tori- "That was not cool of him!"-cut to Spencer- "Even I'm mean and I would not do that. That's not cool!" -cut to Luke- "That was cold blooded!- cut to Nate- "Stephanie is cused!"-cut to the beach-

Chris explains that Stephanie is in the medical tent, and shows her being taken care of by Chef. The camera pan to Ayden sitting in the water, reading the map when he drops it and the tide takes it away. Troy yells for the map and Ayden doesn't present it. The Pixies realizes what happened and Kaitlynne smashes a shovel over Ayden's head.

The Goblins are shown digging rapidly and uncover the coffin, freeing Noah. "I'm still not happy to see you." NIck comments and the Goblins are declared the winner. "See you at the campfire ceremony tonight, Pixies!" Chris said and Zach says "What about Chelsea?!" "Oh yeah, I forgot!" and he pushes a button and Chelsea's coffin get launched into the air, landing by the communal bathroom. Chelsea gets out and vomits all over the place. Zach rushes over to help but gets vomited on. Chelsea looks horrified and Zach smiles, holding their hand.

-cut to Zach- "Oh gosh, I was worried about Chelsea, but I think we're in a relationship, but I'm not sure. Gee! I hope!"- cut to dinner-

The campers are eating some type of rice and chicken when Chris walks in, looking all smug. "Meet at the fireground in 15!" The campers are puzzled and they finished the food, seating themselves on tree stumps. Chris walks up and a TV is strolling with him. "Oh gosh, the amount of hate from one person to everyone was so entertaining I just had to share." Chris plays the TV and Ayden's confessions are shown in their individual slots for each camper. At the end of the video, everybody is staring at Ayden.

-later at the campfire-

The Pixies are by the campfire and Chris arrives.

"Unfortunately, I forgot to bring the marshmallows!" The Pixies groan. "But boy did we see so much hate towards one person that in total drama style, we have to show them. Even the Goblins had to say something. Enjoy!"

The TV shows each contestant presenting their vote:

Tori: "I'm voting for Ayden, he said I didn't contribute when I did more than him."

Chelsea: "Straight vote to Ayden, he lost the map so I had to suffer in that coffin!"

Ayden: "I'm voting for Kaitlynne, she's the dangerous one! She is just a &$%#!"

Pamela: "AYDEN! I'M NOT A STALKER!"

Grace: "Voting for Ayden, he basically said I was ugly with my makeup on."  
Troy: "Ayden is out. He pushed Stephanie and cause her to get hurt."

Gabriel: "I am not arrogant, he's just mad that I'm better than him, the vote is for Ayden!"  
Nate: Holding a picture of Ayden with horns and a mustache and pitchfork on him, he burns the picture. "Ayden is going down."

Stephanie: *Unintelligible mumbling while she's in a wheelchair*

Kaitlynne: "Ayden called me a &#$*! , he's gone! He's lucky if he doesn't even meet me again!"

Nick: "I'm voting for Ayden if I was on the team. He's a jerk."

Noah: "I can't believe he tried to say me and Nick are always fighting, no we don't, he's going down somehow."

Lexa: *sobbing* "I don't suck up to anybody, screw Ayden!"  
Luke: "The guts of Ayden to imply I love Madison?! EW!" *proceeds to vomit*  
Spencer: I may be a jerk, but dude, I got honor and you don't…" *Shakes head*

Lydia: I forgive you Ayden but I do have a personality, I'm not bland and if I was on that team, I'll vote for you."

Alyssa: "I came on the show knowing the risk. Your just a bigger scaredy cat than me! Screw you!"

Austin: "It doesn't matter what I saw but dude that's not how you want to make enemies. Never know what will happen. BYE!"

Zach: "Ok, you have time to make friends at camp! Sorry your a bad person dude!"

Madison: "Ew why is there vomit around me?! It doesn't matter, your a goner Ayden!"

Nolan: "Nobody insults my gir- my friend! If I see you, I'm beating you up!"

Chris laughs and say "Ayden, time for you to go."

"I'll get my revenge! I deserved to win" Ayden screams and Chef toss him into the slingshot of doom.

"Oh yeah Stephanie, the producers don't need you since your badly injured. Bye and thanks for playing." Chris says and Troy is shocked while Stephanie and grumbling as Chef puts her and the wheelchair into the slingshot.

"Wait up, I'm quitting! Austin runs and jump into the slingshot, carrying his treasure. "I'm rich, bye losers!" Chris looks at the chest and laughed. "Oh yeah, I wasn't expecting somebody to find it that early. Hehe. It's fake! Have fun with it!"

Austin gasp and said "N-" before everybody screamed as the slingshot sling them across the water.

Chris walks away as Troy stared at where Stephanie was moments before.

"Yeah producers. Bring three people in please. The Pixies lost three. I guess the season will be interesting." Chris said on the phone before turning around. "Stay tune to the next episode!"


End file.
